


If Ian Were A Poet - 1

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Ian Were A Poet [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ian were a poet, how would he express his relationship with Mickey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Ian Were A Poet - 1

The blood in my mouth  
is a gift you gave me,  
not prettily wrapped  
or topped with a bow,  
but ripped open  
mercilessly,  
out of red paper.  
The bruises on my lips  
are remnants of a  
hasty kiss, your  
mouth on my mouth,  
a carbon print of   
a memory, traced by  
a tattooed-knuckled hit,  
when love   
became evident.  
Who told you   
To make me fall?  
To give in, and become  
vulnerable,  
yet ashamed?  
To question who I  
am, with who you  
want me to be?  
You have let me in  
unknowingly, to a  
place where no one  
has been before,  
so you,   
are a wonder  
dark-haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this random idea one day to create an ongoing series of poems, based on Ian's POV. Poetry is near and dear to my heart, so I took the idea, and applied it. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> These are also posted on my Tumblr page, artsyafrodite.tumblr.com, under my "Spilled Ink" tab.


End file.
